Operation: Crumb Cake
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: This is my shot at what happened after the whole episode. I mean, did Milly really tell Ferb about Operation: Crumb Cake? Who knows, right? Well, this story knows. Do you wanna know too? Read this then. Yeah I still suck at summaries xD. Oh, for those who hasn't watched the episode yet, send a PM, I'll give you a link so you can continue reading this.


**So I just watched Operation: Crumb Cake yesterday and it was so awesome and cute and everything. Though for me, the ending was kind of open. I mean we didn't see Milly's reaction, and some other stuff. And, well, I need to continue this AN at the bottom for no spoilers around.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Well I guess we'll never know what was in that letter." Isabella stated, part relieved

"No I guess not." Ferb said, turning to the girl, "And neither will," he paused a quick pause, "your little crumb cake."

Isabella looked dumbfounded then she turned to the whistling Fireside beside her.

"Milly!"

"What, what did I do?" a curly headed girl asked, turning to the girl beside her

"Did you just tell Ferb what I called Phineas in the letter?" Isabella asked, gritting her teeth

"No I didn't." Milly shook her head no, "Try Adyson, she's more likely to do that."

"Did _you_ do it, Ady-. Where did everyone else go?" They looked around

"They just left about five seconds ago." Phineas answered

"I am not going to rest until I get to the bottom of this!" Isabella announced, "Sweetwater, I'm comin' at 'ya!"

She stormed out of the backyard through the backdoor fence.

"Hm, wonder what that's all about." Phineas said to himself, entering the house

* * *

"Adyson!" Isabella called

She stood at the front porch of the Sweetwater residence, calling for her friend. The front door opened and an adult female came into view.

"Isabella?" She asked

"Oh hi Mrs Sweetwater. Is Adyson home?" The girl asked sweetly

"Yes, she's upstairs. I'll call her for you, come in."

The Mexican-Jewish girl happily obliged as she entered the house and sat on the nearby sofa.

"Ady, Isabella's here." The woman called

A pair of pattering feet made its way down the stairs and the Fireside girl made her way towards her leader.

"Oh hey Chief, what're you doing here?" Adyson asked

Suddenly, everything felt like a black-and-white movie scene with the detective wearing the black glasses and in front was the suspect, the detective being Isabella and the accused being Adyson.

"Did you tell him?" Isabella asked cooly

"Wait, I told what to who?" Adyson asked, raising an eyebrow, "And where'd you get the black and white backdrop and paint?"

"I borrowed it from Phineas," Isabella giddily answered as she folded the backdrop, removed the glasses from her eyes and wiped the black-and-white effects paint from her face, "But no, seriously, did you tell Ferb about Operation Crumb Cake?"

"No, why would I?" Adyson deadpanned, "If you haven't noticed, Ferb and I don't talk much. You should try Ginger, she's closer to him."

"Alright Sweetwater, good talk." Isabella said in a detective-y tone

"I like the backdrop though. We could use it when we have interrogation sessions." Adyson stated, leading Isabella to the door

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that. Well, bye Adyson. See you around."

She exited the household and walked due east.

"Ginger Hirano, where are you?"

* * *

"Isabella," black headed Ginger asked, "what are you doing up in that tree with binoculars?"

"I was looking for you actually." Isabella stated as she started going down, "And now that I have found you, I have one question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Isabella questioned

"Uh, are you okay, Isabe-."

"Just answer it!"

"Okay, alright, fine. I swear." Ginger dismissed

"Fireside girl promise?" Isabella glared

"Yes, I swear with my whole heart to tell everything that is true." Ginger lined a cross over her heart

"Good." Isabella crossed her arms, "Did you or did you not tell Ferb Fletcher about Operation Crumb Cake?"

"I did not." Ginger shook her head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"With a cherry on top?"

"Well I saw Holly talking to Ferb earlier."

"Aha! Holly!"

Isabella ran off towards the park, where Holly was with her sister.

"Holly. Where are you?" Isabella muttered to herself then spotting her friend under a tree

She snuck up behind the tree and climbed unnoticeably. She looked down and crawled towards a thick branch, just under the other Fireside Girl. Suddenly, another Fireside Girl, Katie, walked over and sat next to Holly with both their siblings in tow.

She swung upside down and asked, "Did you tell Ferb all about Operation Crumb Cake?!"

"Whoa what's gotten into you?" Katie asked, taming her heartbeat

"Did you two tell Ferb all about it?" She repeated

"No." Both girls shook their heads

"There's only one left," she muttered, "Gretchen."

* * *

"How can you do this to me, Gretch?" Isabella asked melodramatically as she entered their cabin

"What art thou talking about?" Gretchen joked

"You, telling Ferb all about Operation Crumb Cake. Why, Gretchen? Why?"

"I didn't tell him." Gretchen shook her head, "I don't think anybody did."

"Wait, so, you mean to say,"

* * *

"I read it over Phineas's shoulder." Ferb explained, "And he's right over there."

Ferb pointed towards his left, to his brother.

With a pile of letters beside him on the living room couch.

And a pink paper in his hands.

Which he was reading.

And Isabella zoomed towards the boy and grabbed the paper from his hands.

"No! You will not read this!" She yelled frantically, "I, I mean. I'll read it first."

Isabella ran off to her house, leaving the two boys alone. Phineas just shrugged then grabbed a pink envelope from the pile and opened the letter.

"Oh look, it's from Isabella. Aww, and there's a little heart beside it." He pointed out

Ferb just sat silently in front of his brother, a video camera in his hands.

* * *

"Finally, girls. I'm sorry for whatever I did to all of you and accusing you. But I got it. I got it before he read it, and," Isabella paused then took a look at the paper in her hands, "What?"

She glanced at the paper. A pink slip for all the materials they bought that week. Isabella turned blanch quickly.

"What is it, Isabella?" Gretchen asked through the walkie-talkie

"It's, it's a pink slip. And the letter's still there, and,"

_Cring_

"Hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Y-eah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Of course Mrs. Fergusson, I think that's the spelling, will come back. She still has the letter, and she and Phineas were just sent backwards for at least a day's worth of time.**

**Anyways, I'll probably be making another one-shot based on The Klimpaloon Ultimatum, when I finish watching it. And have you heard? The Seer has a SEQUEL! AND IT'S BEING WRITTEN! For those who don't know what The Seer is, it's a story written by KicsterAsh and it is a must to read.**

**Review?**


End file.
